Dark Days
by FanOfCartoons
Summary: Due to trouble caused by Discord in the Canterlot castle, it's up to Fluttershy to help him learn how to treat other ponies, but during their stay something strange is happening in the kingdom, also there is a colt that Fluttershy has an eye on, something that Discord is not too happy to see.
1. Chapter 1

Dark Days

CH 1

It has been months since Fluttershy had reformed Discord but she had always thought about the mischievous spirit of chaos and how he was doing in the Princess's castle. She often wonder what type of things he was doing in the castle, if he is not causing ponies any trouble, but she knew that he might be doing some pranks every now and again. As she was having the thought series of knocks rings inside her cottage. She pulls herself away from her animals eating happily in her living room with Angel Bunny hopping behind as she opens the door to see two of the Princess' guards standing tall with their eyes lower in intimidation making Fluttershy lower letting out a small whisper.

"um….y-yes?"

"The Princess needs you in the castle immediately!" booms the guards, making her lower fearfully in the floor as she responds shakily.

"okay…" The guards swiftly escorts her onto a waiting chariot, Angel Bunny began to angrily rant pointing back to the cottage towards Fluttershy, wondering who will take care of the animals, Fluttershy looks at him gently.

"You are in charge, Angel, and please tell the others where I am going and tell them not to worry, I'm sure everything is all right I'll be back in no-TIME!" she shouts as the chariot suddenly flies into the air heading towards Canterlot.

It wasn't long until she was safely on the ground, the two guards went around to get Fluttershy to see her frozen in fear in the chariot. They both look at each other and shrugged taking Fluttershy by the tail in their mouths dragging her inside the castle into the throne room in front of Princess Celestia, seeing the Princess snaps Fluttershy out of her frozen state as she and the guards bows respectfully to her. The guards trots out of the room leaving them alone, the princess smiles down at Fluttershy walking up to her.

"Fluttershy, thank you for coming" she says.

"Oh it was no trouble Princess, but why did you needed me? Did I do something wrong? If I did I am very very sorry unless you want to put me in the dungeon as punishment then I won't argue-!"

"No, no" The Princess chuckles "you are here for a different reason"

"oh…then what is it?"

"Well it's about Discord" she said sternly with seriousness in her eyes. Fluttershy eyes widen slightly wondering if her friend suddenly is going back to his evil chaotic ways. "You see, he had gotten a little restless ever since he left Ponyville he has been using his power to entertain himself around the castle becoming worse and worse and in the same time making other ponies like the guards and servants…._unable _to live in the castle peacefully, my thought are that his outburst is from that he is feeling a little lonely"

"Lonely?"

"yes" She nods "And since Discord have taken a liking to you it is suitable for you to spend time with him"

"I'll be happy to do it, Princess…but for how long?"

"Well this may be a lot to ask of you, but I am asking at least a month"

"A month? Well…..I'll do it" she said proudly "I won't let you down"

"Thank you Fluttershy and to accompany you I have called in the new castle caretaker" she smiles moving her head behind her making a white colt trot up to them, he had a slick black mane wearing slim glasses and black vest, and his cutie mark was a scroll. He stood in front of Fluttershy smiling at her with bright piercing blue eyes Fluttershy smiles shyly at him, blushing slightly as he bows at her.

"Hello Miss Fluttershy, it is such an honor accompany you today and I am most glad to see you around the castle for our month together" he said with a gentle soft voice, she felt her face go hot making her turn away shyly her mane covering her face she had never met a colt that speaks so softly towards her before.

"oh um….Likewise" she whispers with a small smile. "What is your name?"

"I am called Puck Duskshine, here let me show you to where the Draconquness resides" He said trotting pass her making her follow quickly behind. They both walk down a long hallway, Fluttershy couldn't take her eyes off of the colt, she had never seen anyone so handsome with a voice as gentle as hers. He turns towards her catching her staring she turns away her face flushed.

"Do you mind if I ask you a question, Miss Fluttershy?" Puck asks, she turns towards him blowing away a stand of her mane off of her face as she smiles.

"Oh no, I don't mind"

"What is a beautiful mare as yourself….umm-_relationship_ with lord of chaos?" he smiles politely.

She blushes slightly from him calling her beautiful; she never had a colt call her that before responding to his question.

"Well I reformed him to be good, and now I consider us as friends but I am a little bit worried of what type of trouble he has been doing"

"I'm sure you can ask him yourself because we are here" He opens a set of doors revealing a large room with Discord laying on a pink couch floating in the middle of a black and white checker floor with all the furniture on the ceiling. Discord was bouncing a small ball off the wall, looking at it closer it was a poor Pegasus guard turned into a ball. He turns boredly to whoever opened the door to sit up seeing Fluttershy.

"My dear Fluttershy!" he chimes, snapping his fingers making the guard turn back to normal making him run out of the room in fear of being turned into another toy. Discord teleports behind her smiling widely. "It so wonderful to see you, my friend!" He presents her with a bouquet of white and yellow lilies , making her smile up at him taking it into her hoof making Puck arch a brow at him suspiciously. Discord looks at him finally recognizing that there was another pony in the room.

"Who is this now? Certainly not any pony I know and certainly not one of Fluttershy's regular pony friends"

"I am Puck Duskshine, I am the new caretaker of the castle" He replies proudly, Discord looks at his lion paw boredly as if he hadn't heard him as he stood next to Fluttershy.

"Hmm yes, how _fun_….now Fluttershy, What brings you to my humble abode?" He smiles turning his unwanted attention towards her, she let out a small smile.

"The Princess said that you were getting a little bit….lonely?"

"Just one moment my dear" He suddenly says stopping her as he faces Puck "do you mind _Duck_ Sunshine?" He said snapping his fingers shutting the doors kicking Puck out of the room leaving him and Fluttershy alone. Fluttershy looks up to Discord letting out a small frown.

"Discord….you did 'it need to be rude"

"Please my dear, he seems like a kill joy….now please continue with your question~" he smirks changing the subject. Fluttershy blinks.

"Yes…well….The Princess is getting concern about you _bothering_ the other ponies in the castle, like how you did with that castle guard?"

"Well I wouldn't call it bothering and they don't say anything to me" Fluttershy smiles slightly, she knew by the way he turned that guard into a bouncing ball, that all of the other ponies are afraid of him. He jumps onto the couch, lying down lazily as he conjures a soft chair under Fluttershy. She looks up at him seeing him leaning on the palm of his lion paw facing her.

"Well, the princess said that I will be living here in the castle for a while to spend time with you"

"Really now! How fantastic ,well I'm delighted in having you here my dear" he said teleporting in front of her, bowing taking her hoof in his paw, she let out a small giggle getting up from the chair with Discord's help.

"Should I help you settle in the castle?" he proposed.

"That is very kind of you Discord, of course you can, Puck is actually going to show me my room" she says trotting towards the door.

Mentioning Puck made Discord cringe, he did'it like the look of the caretaker and by the way he is effecting Fluttershy just added him to more of Discord's annoyance. Fluttershy opens the door to find Puck waiting patiently outside of the door gaining a glare from Discord as Fluttershy smiles shyly towards him.

"Hello again Fluttershy, should I escort you to your bedchambers?" he said with a warm smile. Fluttershy responds with a nod making Discord roll his eyes as they all walk down the hallway, he made sure that he stood between Puck and Fluttershy.

"Discord?" Fluttershy starts "What exactly are you doing now in the castle?" He let out a scoff, slouching down to her.

"Oh pointless things really, the princess just makes me read up on new spells that will help other ponies"

"Really? I wish I can do something like that"

"My dear, who reformed me again?"

She let out a giggle gaining a chuckle from Discord, he enjoys seeing her sweet smile. Puck looks over at her.

"What exactly do you do, Miss Fluttershy?" Discord flips his head behind letting out a bored sigh, something that both Fluttershy and Puck ignored.

"Well I take care of animals" she replies.

"Fascinating, is that your special talent?"

"Yes, I take care of all types of animals"

"Even bunnies?" her eyes and ears perk.

"You like bunnies?" She chimes excitedly, Discord shoots a glare at Puck gaining her attention as he replies.

"Oh yes, they are all innocent little things kind of like foals if you think about it" Fluttershy smiles widen, knowing that is exactly how she feels towards them. They made their way up a staircase to a tower entering into a large balcony overviewing all of Canterlot, Fluttershy let out a gasp as she saw that she was above the gardens where the animals reside, she is going to make it her mission during her stay that she will make friends with one creature. Discord saw her excited expression and smirks stroking his beard slightly as he thought of a little plan for her. Puck opens the doors leading Fluttershy inside a large rotunda room, in the middle was a large king size bed with a canopy, the sheets white, matching the curtains in two of the windows opposite sides of the room she had a vanity mirror along with some furniture, a chair and a walk-in closet.

"Oh my goodness this is bigger than my cottage" she says happily flying in the middle of the room.

"I'm sure it's to your satisfaction, Miss Fluttershy?" Puck smiles.

"ugh! This room is too plain" Discord announces walking beside her "You can't really be happy with this blank room, here I know exactly how to spruce it up!" With a snap of his fingers, the room completely changes, the walls were painted green, the white curtains now had pink floral design on them, on her ceiling were empty golden bird cages for decoration, and around her room was filled with many different type of fauna, with tulips growing on a shelf near the windows, yellow and white lilies growing on a vine on her wall, and a few trees, her canopy bed sheets changes to a light pink as a veil covered her whole bed, her walk-in closet was filled with dresses to her style and the vanity mirror changed into three to see how she looks at all sides without turning around. She let out a huge smile turning to Discord who wiped his knuckles against his chest in pride, eyeing Puck knowing that he had won this round but Puck seemed unaffected by the sudden change keeping a smile across his face, making Discord lower his eyes at him suspiciously.

"Oh Discord, I love it, thank you so much it really feels that I am back home in my cottage" She says flying up next to his head wrapping her hooves around his neck, making him blush slightly. She pulls away from him as she flies around the room admiring it. Discord chuckles.

"Anything for you, my dear Fluttershy" He said proudly "And you know, since we are spending most of our time together I am thinking that we should go down to the gardens for a stroll"

"Oh I would love that Discord"

"Then let's go!" He says taking her by her hoof. "See ya later, _Duck" _He smirks, Puck gave him a scowl as Discord snaps his fingers teleporting him and Fluttershy down to the Canterlot gardens.

Immediately all of the animals scattered seeing Discord in their space, hiding into the trees and bushes, Fluttershy goes down towards a small squirrel who was hiding in the bushes. Before she could walk up to it, the squirrel ran up the tree. She frowns sadly but quickly smiles seeing a kangaroo she flies up to it only for the kangaroo to hop away.

"Oh wait, I'm not going to hurt you I just want to be your friend" she cried as she flies up to the birds in the trees only for them to fly off into another. Discord brow rose, _isn't she supposed to be good with animals?_ She sighed sadly going down to the grass.

"oh Fluttershy, your such a loudmouth" she says, Discord goes down beside her patting her head slightly.

"Don't be so discourage Fluttershy, how about I help you?" He put out his eagle claw glowing with his power, grabbing a nearby toucan bring it towards them. Fluttershy let out a horrified gasp, seeing the bird struggling as she quickly grabs Discord's claw.

"No Discord not like that!" she cries, making him let go of the toucan making it fly off into a nearby tree.

"Well why not" he huffs, crossing his arms "I thought you wanted to see the animals"

"I do, but we can't force them to come to us…..no matter how much I want them to, I think they're afraid because of what happened in the grad galloping gala"

"The Gala?...I heard some of the pony guards talking about it, said some mare went crazy and chase the animals into the castle completely sending the party into chaos…..If only I was there to congratulate her" He grins nudging Fluttershy slightly, she looks down a blush appearing across her face.

"Wait….that was you! Oh how Priceless!" he chortles loudly "Y-you actually did that!"

"Discord, please don't laugh, I was so embarrassed for acting that way towards the animals"

"No, No my dear, it just makes you more attract- I mean! More interesting….to me"he chuckles nervously. She set her head down on top of her hooves as she lays down.

"Well….I just wish they will like me"

"Of course they'll like you, who would'ent like a _kind_, _gentle_,_ beautiful_ pony as yourself?"

She looks to the side, a slight blush appearing on her cheeks.

"Oh no….I would'ent call myself beautiful, maybe just average"

"Please my dear, your nothing like that"

"You…really think so? I…Thank you, Discord, you are so nice….you know, you're the second pony to say that to me today"

"Secound?" he questions "Who is first?"

"Puck"

"Duck!" he shouts, he clench his paws wondering what the caretaker pony said anything else towards Fluttershy. She tilts her head at him by his outburst making him clear his throat gaining back his composure.

"my….how _nice_ for him to say that" he said painfully. He might need to keep an eye out on the caretaker.

Puck looks down from the balcony, watching the two of them in the garden. He turn towards Fluttershy's room in his hoof was a pile of black sand, he gently blew on it making the sand float into the air, making its way into her bedroom dancing around before settling throughout the walls. He looks around to make sure that no pony saw him, he grins triumphantly closing the door as he makes his way down the stairs. The plan is coming together.

**Yes. Yes please reframe from trying to kill me. I know I have many other stories to update, but those take time. I need to figure out a good ending for Canterlot Troubles and update on another story involving Discord and Fluttershy's kids. *dodges a frying pan* Whoa! Hey! I'll get on those as soon as possible, but it will take time. Sorry for such a long wait guys, It just takes time to get inspired by things, I don't want to rush things.**

**But Hopefully, you'll like this new story. So please review. ^_^**

**I DO NOT OWN MY LITTLE PONY**


	2. Chapter 2

Dark Days

CH. 2

The next day Fluttershy got up early to meet with Discord for breakfast; he mentioned to her last night that they should spend the day together starting with breakfast. She trots down the castle's hallway looking outside the windows seeing the luciourious garden outside to see the animals up and about. She let out a sigh knowing that she has to earn their trust to become friends with them, she suddenly hit something hard making her stumble backwards falling on her flank.

"Ouch….." she mutters quietly, rubbing her head with her hoof.

"Oh my! Are you all right?" said Puck picking her back up on all fours. "I must apologize I was not looking to where I was going" he said quickly, Fluttershy shook her head at him apologetically.

"Oh no, it's okay! I was distracted….." she said sheepily.

"I hope I have not hurt you"

"Oh no I'm okay, really…..what are you doing up so early?" she asks. He let out a warm smile at her.

"I wanted to see you" he admits making her blush brightly.

"m-m-m-me?" she stutters, her mane coming down concealing her red face."Why?"

Puck let out a smirk.

"I wanted to invite you to breakfast with me, I know a nice café 'where they make delicious muffins"

"Oh….That's sounds nice! But-I am spending the day with Discord, so I would have to decline"

"oh I see" he let out a sigh. "I should have known….it's just, it's so lonely in the castle walls, I hardly have many ponies close to my age to spend time with and when I saw a lovely pony, such as yourself…..well perhaps this was a mistake, I will be on my way"

He began to trot pass her with his head low, Fluttershy bit her lip at him and put out her hoof desperately.

"W-wait!" she calls making him turn back to her. " We could have breakfast tomorrow….i-if you like" his ears perked up at her and smiles.

"I would like that very much, Miss Fluttershy….until tomorrow" he said smoothly before trotting away. Fluttershy let out a smile letting out a gleeful squeal to the nice colt. This was the first time that a colt wanted to spend time with her, and he was so nice, he is just her type of pony. She merrily trots down the hall heading towards Discord's room.

Opening the door she let out a yell having a chair appear behind her lifting her off of her hooves as the chair slides across the floor towards a long table filled with all sorts of food, the chair comes to a screeching halt next to Discord.

"Good Morning Fluttershy! So good you come, I hope you did'it got lost on your way over here hmm?" he smiles, Fluttershy shook her head trying to get her eyes to stop spinning.

"Oh no" she replies recovering from her ordeal "What's all this?...I thought we were just having waffles?"

"Just waffles my dear?" he gasps dramatically "I think not! That's too bland and boring, in fact I made every single type of waffles!" he announce, snapping his fingers he makes the plates holding stack of waffles fly up to Fluttershy floating above her with every type of waffles.

"We got Waffles drench in syrup, honey, cherries, blueberries, strawberries, black berries, banana and cinnamon, just cinnamon, just bannanas, how about all of the above!"

Fluttershy was leaning back in her seat as the plates completely surround her field of vision, she chuckles slightly pushing the plates away as she looks up at excited master of chaos.

"Just….strawberries please" she said. Discord snaps his fingers making the other plates disappear except for the strawberry waffles, the plate falling in front of her.

"Wonderful choice my dear" he smiles as he grabs a plate of chocolate waffles topped with cotton candy, jelly beans and chocolate syrup with a side of chocolate milk to the side. Fluttershy bit into her stack of waffles, licking her lips in satisfaction.

"I have the whole day plan for us, my dear, starting with the castle garden to see if those animals like to get to know you" he winks, nudging her slightly. Fluttershy swallows letting out a wide smile.

"Really! Oh I can't wait! To see all those cute little animals and to make them my friends….it will be a dream come true!"

"There is no doubt about it" he agrees, taking a mouth full of candied waffles. Fluttershy let out a giggle seeing his lips full of cotton candy giving him an illusion of having a cotton candy beard, he let out a chuckle using his tongue to sweep up the cotton candy.

"Do you know you have an amazing sense of humor?" he grins, making her look down at her waffles shyly.

"Oh I would'ent know…."

"Nonsense!" he says looping his lion paw around her shoulder bringing her close to him. "You laugh tells a lot about you….and it's by far the best laugh I have heard"

"Really?"

"Well…..second only to Pinkie Pie" she let out a frown making him laugh loudly, pinching her cheeks to her dismay. "I'm just kidding! I love your laugh!"

He pulls away making her rub her cheek slightly, giving him a smile turning back to her half-eaten waffles biting into them. Discord couldn't wait to spend the day with his sweet friend she was the only one who ever appreciated his chaos as long as he does 'ant hurt any pony. Being under the Princess watchful eye was such a stress on him not having anyone to have the same fun as he was having. When he saw Fluttershy he knew that she was an escape to his boredom.

Once they finished with breakfast, they both made their way to the garden. Once seeing the animals Fluttershy let out a squeal flying up to them excitedly only for the animals to scatter and hide in the nearby trees and bushes. Fluttershy let out a sigh falling back to the ground in a disappoint thud, Discord flashes beside her.

"They don't like me Discord….." she mutters sadly. "I'm such a loudmouth" covering her face with her hooves. He frowns slightly at his gentle friends patting her head slightly.

"Now, now….don't beat yourself up" he said gently, laying down beside her. "We'll keep coming back until they learn to like you"

"I guess so" she whimpers. He nudges her slightly.

"Come now, give old Discord a smile…..we'll stay as long as you want until at least one animal come up to you"

"B-but what about our day together?" she asks. He waves her a disserning paw.

"My dear, as long as I'm with you I am sastified"

"Do you really mean that?"

"Of course…..now let's start with tempting the creatures with some food" he said, snapping his fingers making a bag of food pellets appear in his claw hand.

**I DO NOT OWN MY LITTLE PONY**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**YEAH IT'S BEEN A WHILESORRY THE CHAPTER IS SO SHORT BUT ILL MAKE A LONGER ONE NEXT TIME**


End file.
